Garchomp
Garchomp is a dual-type Dragon/Ground Pokémon. It evolves from Gabite starting at level 48. It is the final form of Gible. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Garchomp using the Garchompite. Biology Garchomp is a bipedal, draconian Pokémon that is primarily dark blue in color. It has red on its underbelly from the lower jaw to the middle of the abdomen, including the undersides of its arms. A patch of gold comes to a point below the red on its belly, and a golden star shape adorns the tip of its snout. Garchomp has horn-like appendages that resemble a jet or plane's engines, giving it an appearance similar to a hammerhead shark. These allow it to sense its prey from a long distance. Its large mouth features razor-sharp teeth. The feet have three white talons, and each arm has a single large, white claw for a hand. Curved fins sprout from the arms, creating wings that allow Garchomp to fly. It also has a large dorsal fin and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin. The male's dorsal fin has a notch on it. Pairs of small, white spikes protrude from its upper arms and legs, and there are gill-like slits on the sides of the neck. The eyes are intense, with black sclerae and gold-colored irises. When Garchomp Mega Evolves, it grows in size and several of its features become more angular, including its head and shoulders. A row of five tooth-like spikes sprouts from each side of its abdomen, and red spikes grow from its knees. The claws and fins on its arms melt from the excessive Mega Evolution energy and morph together to form sharp, red blades. Because Garchomp takes great pride in its winglike fins, the sight of them melting into scythes sends it mad with rage. Its scythes can slice the ground to pieces, and Mega Garchomp viciously tears up its opponents with them. Garchomp can fly at an incredible speed to catch its prey. It preys on bird Pokémon, and is known to eat entire flocks of them whole. It sometimes battles Salamence in the air as they compete for food. The fine scales on its body reduce drag for easier flight, and their sharp edges also serve to injure opponents who attack it directly. Garchomp is a cave-dweller and is seldom seen in the wild. Native range Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to Algeria Category:Pokémon native to Australia Category:Pokémon native to Bahrain Category:Pokémon native to Chad Category:Pokémon native to Cyprus Category:Pokémon native to Djibouti Category:Pokémon native to Egypt Category:Pokémon native to Eritrea Category:Pokémon native to Ethiopia Category:Pokémon native to Greece Category:Pokémon native to Iran Category:Pokémon native to Iraq Category:Pokémon native to Israel Category:Pokémon native to Italy Category:Pokémon native to Jordan Category:Pokémon native to Kuwait Category:Pokémon native to Lebanon Category:Pokémon native to Libya Category:Pokémon native to Mauritania Category:Pokémon native to Morocco Category:Pokémon native to Niger Category:Pokémon native to Oman Category:Pokémon native to Qatar Category:Pokémon native to Saudi Arabia Category:Pokémon native to Somalia Category:Pokémon native to Spain Category:Pokémon native to Sudan Category:Pokémon native to Syria Category:Pokémon native to Tunisia Category:Pokémon native to Turkey Category:Pokémon native to United Arab Emirates Category:Pokémon native to Western Sahara Category:Pokémon native to Yemen